Robots
Robots are the main race in the game, technologically superior to humans and very evil. They were probably created by The Emperor who likely changed them from living beings into the machines they are now. Robots seek to harvest the human race and watch them fight to death for entertainment. All robots are sentient but can be switched over to combat mode at any time, overwriting their minds turning them into efficient killers, All robots in the game have several ‘vital voxels’ within their bodies that must be disconnected from the head to harm the robot. The robot will be killed if either both arm voxels, both leg voxels or either chest voxels are severed from the head. The heads main shape taking damage will also kill the robot. Melee Bots Sword Robot The first bot you can encounter, Sword Robots are some of the easiest opponents, depending on Mark. Their blades can cleave right through you if you aren't wearing armor. Initially, the Sword Robots are your standard mindless drones, but as you move on, you begin to encounter higher Marks, and thus a better challenge. In a level, there is usually at least one Sword Robot, with rare exceptions. Hammer Bot Large robots encountered further into the game, the Hammer Bots wield giant hammers that are not blockable, but they swing slowly and are generally confounded by fast movements. Also initially mindless drones, they become better at their job as higher Marks start appearing. Jetpack Bot These speedy bots propel themselves forward and attempt to kill you with extremely fast movements. Although predominantly sword wielders, they also comes in archer ,hammer, and spear variants later on in the game. Kick Bot The light and agile Kick Bots will run around and attempt to kick you, stunning you for a while if they make contact. They have no way of damaging you directly, and act more as annoyances than proper threats. Mark 2 Kick Bots are nearly as fast as a max jetpack and can jump high and power kick you. If they kick you into a wall at close range, your head can be damaged. Spear Bot Spear bots will jab at you with spears, and at Mark 2 and above they also wield a shield which they use to protect their body and is also used to deflect arrows. Mark 3 and above can perform a shield bash, knocking the player over. Ranged Bots Archer Bot The Archer Bots fire energy arrows at you, often with great precision, however they struggle to compensate for target movement. It only takes one arrow to kill you, but they lack any proper defences and can easily be killed if you deflect their arrows or simply get close enough to swing at them. Beware, their arrows are just as deadly close up and they have the potential to quickly draw an arrow and shoot you through the head even as you swing your weapon at them. Just like the melee bots, they come in different Marks, with the higher ones being faster shooters and eventually even having swords at their disposal when close-range combat ensues. Flame Raptor The charming Flame Raptors can breathe flame, spin around to knock aside all nearby units and spawn with robot riders atop them. They can be easily killed with a precise hit with an arrow, jetpack-spear combo or jetpack-sword combo. Laser Raptor The even more charming Laser Raptors can shoot deadly lasers, spin around to knock aside all nearby units and spawn with robot riders atop them. Their lasers shoot approximately every 8 seconds. They are harder to kill than flame raptors. Spider-Tron Spider-Trons are large, 4-legged robots with glowing red weak points. They fire Spider-Tron bombs which knock you over if you are hit by them. The bombs also explode with shrapnel, and an unlucky hit could take a chunk out of your head or limbs, potentially killing you instantly. Spider-Trons can only be defeated if you strike their weak points. Spider-Tron 5000s can be killed with a jump-hit, 6000s however require you to cut of their legs first. 5000s shoot a bomb every 3 seconds, 6000 shoot a line of 4 bombs every 6 seconds. Mini-Bosses Fleet Overseer (AKA Spider-Tron 7000) The Fleet Overseer is capable of spraying out Spider-Tron bombs and firing a massive laser that can kill even a fully armored robot if it makes contact. It is a very dangerous enemy, but if you can get past her attacks and wear down her armor, you can kill it in one shot. The Captain The Captain is almost identical to the Fleet Overseer in combat, the only difference between the 2 being the weapons. Unlike the Fleet Overseer, the Captain wields a flame hammer and a bow, and has a different exterior. Command Bots (Warfare, Mind Space, Infantry and Logistics) The 4 Command Bots all have their own abilities. Warfare shoots Spider-Tron bombs, Mind Space fires arrows, Infantry creates/revives units and logistics has a massive sword which can deflect arrows. These are only engaged after emergency combat mode overrides them. They also have a knocking over charge attack, and a flamethrower. Others Analysis-bot One of two robot commentators in the arena. Analysis-bot often refers to levels, enemies and upgrades when speaking. Commentatron One of two robot commentators in the arena. Commentatron generally comments on the situation, as the name suggests. Buisness Bot Business Bots are different forms of the regular combat bots, in different shapes and sizes and weapon types. They cannot wield spears or bows. They debut in Chapter 3. Trivia All robots seem to display some form of intelligence and consciousness, at least when they are not fighting, as in Chapter 4 they are seen watching a live broadcast of a human fighting in the arena and make comments on the fight and what the commentators say. The robots may be 10-14 feet tall, as in chapter 4 a Jetpack Bot sliced a human ship in half with one swing, and in the Level Editor, human ships are too small for the robots to fit inside them. This would also give an excuse for the devs to show humans fighting in the game, as they could be shown fighting in mech suits to match the robot’s scale without breaking from the game’s voxel-based graphics. Category:Robot